He and She Will Be Loved
by BM22OwenstinaKB
Summary: Kurt's in love. Santana's in love. Both are in love with two oblivious B's who doesn't reciprocate. They are tired of waiting for the two. A Klaine/Brittana fanfic filled with Humor and Drama. Prologue: Kurt sees two familiar faces at the Lima Bean.
1. Prologue: Just Friends, right?

**A/N: Last friday was the last day of school in this year. How did students celebrated this joyous occassion, beyond imagination. Me? I slept through the next day, Saturday, and woke up around night time already. And it was the best sleep I've ever had in a long time. So, I have 25 days left till school returns next year, that means I get to the things I love. **

**Write fanfiction. This story played in my mind as I was searching the website for Klaine/Brittana fanfics, only to realize there are only a few that are combined. So, I decided to write this up.**

**The story revolves around the unexpected friendship between Kurt and Santana that leads to the development of Klaine.**

**Set in after Valentine's Day. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>

**"Just friends, right?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's POV<strong>

"Are you sure Wes and David are not gay?"

Kurt Hummel asked a look of curiosity and amusement clearly written on his beautiful porcelain face. The boy right next to him, Blaine Anderson, smiled at him and shrugged at the same time as he pushed the doors of the Lima Bean open for him and his friend.

The two were there for their usual coffee break, always after their Warbler meeting. It had became a tradition to them ever since Kurt transferred to Dalton.

The meeting was insane at the same strict as usual. They voted on the songs they could possibly sing, or Blaine could possibly sing, at Regionals. Of course, the meeting consisted of "are you mocking me sir's?" and "is this a kangaroo court's?" when one disagreed on the song choice. But all in all, it was just an ordinary meeting.

What could you expect with twenty teenage boys cramped in one room?

The only thing bizarre about the meeting was the fact that Wes "claimed" he accidentally dropped his gavel on David's head. All of the Warblers knew that was not an accident.

It's never an accident. To them, Wesley is a known masochist. The main reason why he has a gavel.

"They claim they are straight and have the most epic bromance in the world." Blaine answered Kurt in an amused tone, gently gesturing his friend to the line near the counter. His friend looked at him as if he was fooling him, to which Blaine shook his head in answer.

Suddenly, an idea came into Kurt's mind.

"I bet you five years tops, they'll be gayer than we are." Kurt said challengingly, getting in line as he said so.

His friend's amused face just grew. "I bet you three," Blaine said just as challengingly, wiggling his triangle eyebrows in a teasing way.

"You are so on Blaine Anderson!" Kurt said, making both men laugh with the ridiculousness of their deal.

"We really are friends." Blaine said between laughter. "We think alike."

"Just friends, right?" Kurt laughed with him, but his chest tightened with the words.

_Just friends._

Six months.

They've been friends for six months. Who could have ever thought that two people belonging to two rival glee clubs can actually be friends? Who could have ever thought that someone who stopped you from the staircase can change your life forever? Who could have ever thought that a bully can actually make you closer to someone? Who? No one thought like that, not even Kurt Hummel or Blaine Anderson. But somehow, that is where they are now.

Friends.

Best friends actually.

Except the part where you are in love with your best friend but your best friend doesn't love you back.

That's where Kurt and Blaine are. See, Kurt has been in love with Blaine since Christmas and on Valentine's Day, he told Blaine about those feelings, not much told him but gave him hints about his feelings, but Blaine, poor oblivious and scared Blaine, said he just wanted to be friends. He didn't want to screw what he and Kurt have.

To Blaine, his friendship with Kurt is one of the most important things in his life. The boy gave him a reason to wake up to every morning after they'd met. And, upon meeting the boy when his bully has harassed him by stealing his first accounted kiss, Blaine made it his life mission to be the boy's mentor. To protect him no matter and we'll always make the boy his highest priority (higher than his own parents). Blaine knew the feeling of not being protected by anyone from his experience at his old school. He doesn't want Kurt to be the same. A compassionate, sweet, and fragile man like Kurt should always be happy and wanted and protected, and that's exactly what Blaine is doing.

They were getting their coffee in Lima Bean. The Lima Bean is the famous hang out for Dalton students and even McKinley students, regardless of the two hour drive to get there, their coffee is known as the BEST in Ohio. Also, it didn't help that the two are addicted to coffee to the point they need just as much as they need air and water.

As the line in front of the counter decreased, the doors of the coffee house pushed open again, the bells signalling people are entering. Unconsciously, Kurt turned his head to see who came in.

His glasz eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh my Gaga," He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's POV<strong>

"Okay, guys, remember the assignment is due on Friday. The best duet will receive the same reward the last duet competition got before..." Mr. Schuester trailed off for anticipation, he held up in front of the club another gift certificate for BreadStix, the best restaurant in Lima, Ohio.

Applause and cheers bursted inside the choir room.

Santana Lopez eyed that certificate like a naked man with nutella all over him, her tongue unconsciously licking her lips. _I want that. I need that. I need to get my BreadStix on. But who can I duet with? _She thought, turning her attention to her fellow glee clubbers.

_Berry? _Her eyes eyed. _Nah...her big nose alone would throw our duet off balance. Besides, she'll try to duet with Fudge-filled man boobs which will then turn into another cat fight with Stretch Marks. Love drama but not worth it. That crosses No Brain and Little Miss Perfect of my list._

She turned her head once more and eyed Mercedes Jones. _Our voices do sound better together, plus this club needs more girl power. _She saw Mercedes looking at someone. She followed her train of sight until she saw her looking at Sam suggestively, raising her eyebrows as if to ask. _Well? _

_Oh no. Not Trouty Mouth. Girl, you are better than that! _Santana thought. _Plus think of the babies to come if you get together! He'll suck them like a lollipop! Poor big mouthed babies...poor Macaulay Culkin impersonators... _The thought made her smile.

Again, she turned her head around to look for contenders. Puck was out since he and Lauren Zizes were already talking about their duet. That leaves Brittany and Artie. The thought made her smile wider.

You see, Artie and Brittany were standing in thin ice right now. If one makes a huge mistake, the ice will break faster as you can say Mississippi. They got into a fight wherein Artie is too busy playing his video games instead of paying attention to Brittany. Also, apparently, Artie had a problem in bed lately...that made Britt believe that he doesn't find her attractive anymore. Also, it was weird to her since no man she slept with done that.

They weren't speaking to each other. Well...Artie is but Britt keeps ignoring him. _That makes her available. _Santana thought.

_Perfect. _

The bell rang throughout the school, signalling the end to their meeting. Mr. Schuester bid farewell to them and left. Santana watched the other Glee kids stand up and go to their respective love ones, except Artie, who wheeled himself alone. She watched Rachel race to Finn, who was with Quinn, and Mercedes and Sam disappeared faster as you can say "Gay Ken". Lauren and Puck, she did not want to know where they are going. The thought wanted her to vomit again, and it's not even five o'clock yet.

She stayed their seating at the very last row watching them, until Brittany walked towards her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Brittany asked, confused to why her best friend was just seating there.

The girl in question shook her head, standing as she did so, grabbing her back pack behind the chair. _Ask her now. _"Hey Britt? Can I ask you something?"

Brittany nodded instantly though looking confused. "It's not about the Math assignment right? I still get confused with the positives and the negatives. Shouldn't everything be positive?" She said, sounding like Math was a waste of time.

Santana smiled at her, trying not to smile lovingly. "Nope, not about that. I was wondering if you already have a duet partner in mind."

Brittany smiled at her fondly, jumping like a little girl. "You!" She shouted happily.

Santana laughed at her childlike antics. "Alright! I was thinking the same thing."

"So? What song should we sing?"

"Hmmm..." Santana trailed off. Honestly, she was just happy that she was Brittany's duet partner. She didn't care if she loses...okay maybe a little...but being with Britt was a reward enough. Every moment she has with Brittany is a reward.

"No not really. Maybe we should brainstorm."

Brittany cocked her head to the side, looking confused again. "I didn't know brains have weather too? Do they have their own weather forecast? Are their weather forecasters hot?"

Santana simply smiled at her, very used to Brittany's confusion. She hates that a lot of people think Britt is dumb. She is in fact, not damn at all but simply a very creative girl who thinks unlike any other people. She loves how innocent Brittany was. She wanted to be like that. Innocent. But ever since she was three, her innocence was long gone.

"No Britt, brainstorm means two people combining their ideas." Santana explained to her best friend.

Brittany nodded, understanding. Santana then got an idea. "Hey, why don't we go to the coffee house and get our thinking on." Brittany smiled at the idea and nodded, hooking her pinky with Santana's.

The two left the choir room together. The same thing they've been doing since their first day in Glee club.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's POV<strong>

The drive to the Lima Bean was nothing but quiet. Brittany turned on the radio and wouldn't you know, Britney Spears's "Hit Me Baby One More Time" came on. The two sang along with the radio loudly but Santana gave most of the spotlight to her best friend, silently watching her in the process.

Two years. They've been friends for two years, known each other for three years. They were in the same Algebra class in their freshmen year and as fate would have it, of all the seats Santana could have chosen to seat at, she chose the seat next to a very pretty blonde girl, wearing a pony and a cheerio uniform. It started out as a classmate asking the other classmate of what the hell is their teacher talking about. Then, it leads to their mutual agreement that the man teaching them is the most undesirable man of all time. Then, it leads to the other asking the other if she wanted to try out for the cheerios. Then, everything was history. Algebra was the only class they both took together but somehow, they looked forward to the other's company all the time.

Santana loved to explain things to Brittany and Britt was thankful for having Santana around. Santana, after getting into the cheerios, became one of the most popular in school, alongside Brittany. Cheerios and Algebra. That's the reason they were friends now.

Best friends.

Who would have thought a boring Algebra class can lead you to one of the most important person in your life? Who would have thought that a uniform could make the other feel complete. Who would have ever thought? Not Santana and Brittany.

But here they are now.

Santana slowly drove the car to a stop at one of the parking space. She turned off the engine and stepped out of the car quickly to be able to open the passenger door for Britt.

As Britt stepped out, Santana held her hand for balance. Brittany smiled at her thankfully. "Thanks Tana."

"Anytime Britts, anytime." She smiled right back at her.

But just like Kurt and Blaine's friendship, Santana and Brittany's friendship doesn't differ from theirs that much. See, Santana has felt this sort of feelings when she's with Britt. Feelings that she doesn't understand but it feels oh so good to her. Like:

a.) She feels good all the time when Britt's there. Britt brightens up her day.

b.) She doesn't feel so angry at other people.

c.) She feels this sort of protectiveness when she's with Britt and especially if one is mocking Brittany's intelligence.

d.) She feels something in her lady loins whenever they are having their cheerio practices before.

e.) She doesn't want to say goodbye to her every time they have to say goodbye.

f.) She doesn't want to let go of Brittany.

Scratch that, NEVER wants to let go of Brittany.

And many more other feelings that she can't think right off now because Britt hooked arms with her as they walked together towards the coffee house.

Brittany loved Santana with all her heart. She is her best friend and the only one who hasn't called her stupid. Apart from her parents and her dolphin, they were the only people who she truly cared about. Santana never called her stupid. And she never plays video games so much to the point she won't watch Courage the Cowardly dog with her because she was busy slicing up the demons in hell.

_Why couldn't Artie be more like Santana? Why can't he be more than her best friend? _She always ask herself. But she always gets the same answer by someone in her mind that she started to call, little brain person.

_Because Santana is special. _

And that's what she loves about her.

Also, she doesn't play video games and is really hot.

Santana, not knowing where the manners came from, unhooked her arms from Brittany, earning a small frown the said girl which Santana didn't notice. She went ahead and pushed the door open, gesturing to Brittany to come inside first.

Brittany smiled as she bowed down to Santana, earning her a laugh, and went inside, stopping when she saw a familiar black coat on someone. She watched the man with the familiar coat turn his head towards her and her eyes widen with recognition as she saw her dolphin looking at her.

"Dolphin!" She shouted excitedly, waving her hand up in the air for her dolphin to see her, even though he saw her already. Santana was right behind her and furrowed her eyebrows watching her friend wave at someone. Santana followed her train of sight and smiled.

_Well well well...if ain't lady lips and his new boy toy. This is going to be interesting. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...what did you all think? Think I should move the story forward? Leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	2. So, You Are the Famous Brittana?

**Author's Note: On to the next chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

"So, you're the famous Brittana?"

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson's POV<strong>

I furrowed my eyebrows because of confusion as my best friend whispered "Oh my Gaga". I stood there silently, smiling as I watched my friend's mouth wide open from shock but I immediately stopped as curiosity got the best in me and made me turn my head to see what made Kurt react like that.

_Whatever got Kurt look like this is definitely something I need to remember. He looks so adorable with his mouth hanging open. _I thought.

I followed Kurt's train of sight until I saw two pretty girls standing by the entrance looking at my friend in different ways.

The blonde girl looked very excited to see Kurt, since she was waving her hand so much so that Kurt could see her. The other girl was a Latina and she was looking at Kurt with a smirk, amusement written all over her face, and her arms crossed her chest.

_I didn't like the way she looked at him._

_Not. One. Bit._

"Dolphin!" I heard the blonde shout right at them, earning looks from the other customers but the blonde girl doesn't seem to care as she continued to wave her hand. I found it very weird for the blonde girl to call my best friend a marine mammal.

"I cannot believe they are here." I heard Kurt talk to himself, tone of disbelief. I turned my head to him.

_So he knows this girls..._

"You know those girls?" He asked.

Kurt, snapping from his train of thought, turned to me, looking like he forgot I was there for a second. "Um...yeah...there my friends." Kurt stuttered, earning him a confused look from me.

_The only time I hear Kurt stutter is when he watches How I Met Your Mother and fans over the handsome Neil Patrick Harris. _

_And that's because of attraction._

_Can't blame the guy though. I mean, come on, NEIL FREAKING PATRICK HARRIS! _

_He is very gay man's dream. He is perfection. He is..._

_I'm getting carried away again..._

Suddenly, I watched Kurt get caught in a bear hug by the blonde girl; he let out an "oof" sound as the blonde girl hugged him.

Hard.

He stumbled out of the line. I followed, worrying about my friend's safety. _The girl can really push._

"Dolphin!" The blonde girl said happily, nuzzling her nose to Kurt's neck. Kurt started to laugh, a laugh I've never heard of before, he is probably feeling ticklish from her exploring nose. "Oh Britt, you've never changed." I heard Kurt whisper lovingly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

_Britt...why does that sound so familiar? Where have I heard that name before?_

I didn't get to answer my own question because I saw the Latina look right and at me and was walking right towards me, wearing the same smirk on her face. I turned my attention to her because this girl has the aura that made you turn your attention to her. It was scary.

Like haunted house scary.

She stopped right in front of me and eyed me up and down, like she was inspecting me. This made me feel uncomfortable, I felt like I was being judged and as a proud and out gay man, that felt insulting.

_Who does this girl think she is? _

"Excuse me?" Ispoke up, stopping the Latina eyeing him up. "Can I help you?" I didn't like this girl. She looks like a homophobe. And one thing I don't like are homophobes.

Homophobes can suck my ass.

No pun intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez's POV<strong>

The smirk on my face didn't left as I smiled at Lady Lips' new boy toy. I eyed prep boy up to critique Hummel's taste. It's been a long time...about two weeks...since I saw Lady Lips and the last time I spoke with him, he was talking about this gorgeous friend of his named Blaine Anderson. He made him sound like he was perfect, which to Lady Lips was true.

Now, I get to see the real deal and my conclusion.

_Not bad. Hummel's taste is amazing. The way the boy's looking at me definitely excites my lady parts. That IS a plus point. It's rare to get my lady parts excited with just a glance. Score Hummel. I hope Porcelain's already tapping that... _I thought.

"Who are you?" Kurt's new boy toy asked me that stopped my thoughts. I ignored his question.

I decided to annoy Porcelain's boy toy and instead of answering his question, I turned my attention to Lady Lips and Britt, who were still in each other's arms and talking about Lady Lips' life at Dalton. I knew this action would make Porcelain's boy toy angry. He seems to be a boy raised by values and morality, which means he doesn't like rude people.

_Perfect. I'm so going to like him. _

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson's POV<strong>

_This is the very reason I gave up women completely._

The Latina is clearly ignoring me to annoy me. My conclusion is true.

She is a homophobe.

_Why is Kurt friends a girl like this? _

"Hey Lady lips!" The homophobic Latina interrupted, making Kurt and the blonde turn to her. "Don't you have any manners? Can't you hug your Auntie Tana?" She pointed out, uncrossing her arms and holding them open for Kurt.

Kurt simply smiled at her while I looked at the two in confusion.

_Auntie Tana? This is his aunt? But she's our age? _

A million questions went to my mind.

"I don't have all day Lady Lips!"

Kurt let go of the blonde and went to hug the Latina, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you Lady Lips," She whispered into his ear.

Kurt chuckled, hugging her tightly. "I hate to admit it, but I miss you too Satan." Kurt said wholeheartedly.

The scene made the blonde clap her hand to her heart and smile at them. She looked at them with pure love.

This just confused me more. _Who are these people? _

"I love the nickname, Porcelain." the Latina said, she unwrapped her arms and put both of her hands onto Kurt's shoulders, giving them both a squeeze. "It's perfect for me." She added.

"Which is why I made it up for you," Kurt explained, pulling up one of his hands to fix the loose hair on Latina's forehead and tucking it in. the Latina rolled her eyes at the action.

_Okay. I seriously cannot take this anymore. Somebody needs to explain or I'll go mad._

"Okay, can someone please tell me what is going on here?" I asked, practically pleading for an answer. This earned all three in question to turn their heads to me. I saw Kurt's eyes widen again.

_Maybe he forgot I was here again._

Kurt let go of Santana and went in front of me, his face blushing. "Blaine, I'm sorry. I forgot you were there a minute." He apologized sheepishly. I simply nodded but continued to look confused because I'm really confused.

Kurt then gestured all of them with his hand. "Maybe before we get to know each other, we should grab coffee to drink first." He suggested, earning nods from all three. He turned to Brittany. "What do you want, sweetie?" He asked the innocent girl.

_Sweetie! _I asked myself. _Since when does Kurt say "sweetie". And why of all people, he calls a GIRL "sweetie"?_

At the corner of my eye, I saw the Latina frown at the endearing word.

_Hmmm...wonder why..._

The blonde beamed at Kurt. "Vanilla Frappuchino!" Kurt nodded, he turned to the Latina. "What do you want, Satan?"

"Non-fat mocha latte," Santana answered, looking at her nails. Kurt looked at her in awe. "Oh! We have the same coffee order."

"So?" Satan teased, smirking at him. Kurt simply rolled his eyes.

He turned to me and gave me one of his toothless smiles that makes me smile involuntarily at him again. "You heard what they said and I think you know my coffee order, right?" Kurt teased me.

_Of course I knew his coffee order. I'd known his coffee order since the second time we went for coffee._

_SECOND! That's how awesome I 'am to remember one's coffee order. _

_Though it's weird, I don't remember Wes or David's coffee order..._

I smiled back at him in answer, nodding and understanding that I'm being asked to buy the coffee. I didn't mind. As long as the Latina, or Satan as Kurt referred to her which I think is appropriate, is not eyeing me up like I was about to be eaten by a starving hyena and I'm a defenseless antelope.

I left with a nod to Kurt, a smile to the blonde, and a glare to Satan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel's POV<strong>

I watched Blaine leave and buy our coffees. I noted in my mind to pay him back later at Dalton. I gestured my two friends to a table with four chairs at the back part of the coffee house. I went ahead of them and grabbed one of the chairs, pulled it back for Brittany to sit on.

A gay man as I may be, I still have manners.

Unlike some Neanderthals...

Britt looked at me in surprise for a second, it seems that she's not used to men who are actual gentlemen. She thanked me as she sat down.

Next, I went in front of Santana. I didn't know if I was imagining it or not, but I could have sworn Santana was frowning and glaring right at me.

_What could I possibly have done for Satan to be like that?_

"Why does she get her chair pulled yet I don't?" Santana said, faking her hurt voice, with an annoyed look to top it all off. I smiled back at her, not answering as I crossed the other side and grabbed the chair next to Santana. I gestured to the chair. "My lady," I said teasingly, earning a giggle from Britt.

_Since when does Satan like to be treated like a lady? _I wondered.

Santana eyed me and gave me one of her famous "bitch stare" that can make anyone crumble.

Except me.

Because I 'am the proud king of "bitch stares".

She's just the queen.

Queen beats King any day.

"If you pull the chair backward like what they do in comedies, I promise you, that chair will be shoved into your hot virgin ass." Santana threatened, complete with her bitch tone. I simply nodded, used to her.

Santana stared at me with her bitch stare one last time before she slowly sat down on the chair I pulled back for her. She looked so sure that I would do the same stunt every comedian would do that is so last 70s or 60s but I didn't.

"You should learn how to trust me, Santana; you'll learn a thing or two if you do." I pointed out, pulling the chair right next to her and sitting on it. Santana responded by rolling her eyes at me.

I turned to both Brittany and Santana. "So ladies, what brings you here?" I inquired, wrapping my fingers together and leaning against my elbows that are resting on the table.

"We're getting coffee," Brittany said. Santana nodded.

I smiled at her sweetly. "I can see that Britt but why here?" I repeated my question.

Santana scoffed at me, frowning again that confused me.

"And why not here? This coffee house isn't exclusive for you private school prep boys."

I turned my attention to her. "You're right," I said without a hint of sarcasm. "This isn't exclusive for us but isn't there a much closer coffee house in Lima?"

"Santana loves the coffee here ever since you brought her here." Brittany answered for her.

I nodded. "Santana, you didn't told me you liked the coffee here."

Santana rolled her eyes again, faking annoyance. "Do I need to tell you everything Lady Lips?"

"Not really," I answered again without a hint of sarcasm. "But I'm just wondering. You two surprised me. If McKinley students go here, who can say that Karofsky-" I suddenly stopped talking, my eyes widening as I suddenly realized what I just said.

_Shit._

"Karofsky?" Santana asked. "What about that stupid Neanderthal?"

"Uh..." _You are so stupid Kurt! How can you let that slip! _"Nothing..."

Santana gave me the confused look before shrugging it off.

"Dolphin?" Brittany suddenly asked, making both Santana and I turn to her. "Do you know that Finn and Quinn are back together again?"

"Really?" I asked completely surprised.

"Nah, she's just kidding." Santana said with all the sarcasm she can infused in the sentence. "Of course they are Lady Lips, that's why she's telling you."

I simply rolled his eyes to her, completely used to Santana's antics. My focus remained on Brittany. "What's the gossip behind them getting back together?"

Brittany, special as she was, was good in one thing.

Getting the gossip of McKinley.

She's in the daily newspaper and is one of the lead news writer of it. She loves interviewing people and asking them questions whether they are true or false. The dirtier the questions, the better. If you wanted to know any secret of a McKinley student, ask her, she knows.

She has many ways in getting it.

And when I say ways, I mean WAYS.

"Okay" Brittany began to tell me."So, you remember the boy you crushed on before, Sam? Well he and Quinn are together..."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson's POV<strong>

_Who are those girls? _

I kept thinking, wondering who they are and how they know my best friend. The only conclusion I could think of is that the two girls must be from McKinley and possibly, maybe in New Directions. They seem to be very close, especially Kurt and the blonde girl.

"Anderson!" The barista called from the counter, snapping me from my train of thought. I stood up from the vacant seat I sat on while waiting and walked towards the claiming area.

"I'm Anderson."

"Two non-fat mocha lattes, one vanilla frap, and a medium drip?" The barista stated the order quickly, like he was high with caffeine which I' am assuming he is since he works at a freaking coffee house.

"Yeah,"

The barista laid all of my orders onto a tray and placed it on the counter in front of me. "Enjoy, come again." The barista said just as quickly as he ran to make another order of a customer. I silently thanked him and carried the tray upward, slowly backing up from the counter and onto the tables.

I looked around for Kurt, the blonde, and the judgemental Latina. I saw them near at the end of the coffee house, looking like they were in a serious discussion until I heard Kurt say "What?" which made the two girls laugh, which made Kurt laugh.

I stood there watching them for a second, specifically I was watching Kurt with a hawk's eye.

He seems to be totally...different around them. I've never seen Kurt laugh like that before.

It was both exciting and weird to find out about this new discovery about my best friend.

Afraid that the coffee was getting cold, I walked over there with accuracy and precision, not letting a single drop fall and I smiled victoriously as I successfully placed the tray onto the table in front of the three.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt thanked me as he grabbed his mocha latte.

"Welcome," I said as I placed my own coffee onto the table. I grabbed the vanilla frap and placed it in front of the blonde.

"For you, miss" I said politely, earning myself a teethful smile from the girl.

My expression immediately changed as I grabbed the remaining latte and placed it in front of the judgemental Latina. "That's yours," I said coldly.

I grabbed hold of the tray and turned around to place it on a vacant table and pulled myself a chair next to the blonde girl.

The Latina eyed me up again. _Seriously? When is she going to stop being a judgemental?_

"Hummel, you're little boy toy here hates me." She commented. "Not a surprise."

_Little boy toy?_

"Wait, what did you just call me?" I asked at the same time Kurt said with his eyes widened. "What?"

Satan chuckled while blonde answered for me. "She called you dolphin's little boy toy." She said with innocence. "I think it's cute." She added as she opened her frappuchino and played with the whipped cream.

I stared at the blonde in shock, still processing what she has said. Kurt rubbed his forehead and pinched the bridge of his cute nose. "Santana, please, for once stop being the satanic bitch that you are and act more like a human being. Just this once. Don't make Blaine question my sanity by being friends with you." Kurt said, pleading a little.

I turned my head towards Kurt and frowned. _Kurt thinks that when I meet his friends, I'll judge him. I'm not that kind of person. _

"Fine. But this is because I want you to get your Hummel on with that boy toy." Santana compromised.

"Santana!" Kurt scolded her, his cheeks burning.

My mouth went wide open. _Did I just heard what I just heard or am I going insane? _I heard the blonde right next to me laughed, looking right at me.

"Fine," Santana said, holding her hands in surrender. "I'll stop. I'll stop." She said sounding honestly as she opened the lid of her coffee and without blowing the steam, sipped it, letting the hot caffeinated drink burn her tongue.

"Thank you," Kurt said, sounding a little frustrated because of this embarrassment. He took off the lid of his coffee and gently blew into it, letting the steam hit his face.

_Wait? So that's it? No one's going to explain anything to me here? You're all just going to leave me in the unknown._

A wave of silence fell upon them.

_What the fuck?_

"Okay, I'm really confused here..." I started to say but was cut off by, no surprise, the judgemental Latina.

"I thought you're sure you're gay?" She asked sarcastically, pretending to look worried for a second.

Kurt turned to her and looked at her as if to say "are you kidding me?". He then turned to me.

"Blaine, I'm really sorry for the way Satan is acting. She's always like this." He explained. I nodded, but still remained confused.

Kurt pointed to Santana. "Blaine, meet Satan...errhh...I mean Santana Lopez, the bitch of New Directions." He introduced her, blushing by his stutter.

Satan...Santana waved at me with a smirk on her face. I simply looked at her and didn't respond.

Kurt then turned his attention to Brittany and gestured to her. "Blaine, this is the lovely Brittany S. Pierce, she's also in New Directions and the best dancer there if I may add." Kurt complimented Brittany which made her smile warmly at him.

Blaine nodded understanding, and finally recognizing the two. It was like a light bulb turned on in my head.

_Santana and Brittany! How could I have been so stupid? _

Kurt has told me many stories about the two. I'd heard about the stories when Brittany and Kurt dated to Santana and Kurt becoming friends over their hate Rachel Berry. Though now Kurt doesn't hate Rachel.

That much now.

There's still some left.

"So, you're the famous Brittana?" I said in recognition and looking finally in the loop. I drank my coffee without the confusion I had earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Pierce's POV<strong>

_Brittana? Who's Brittana? Is she the president of catnip or something?_

"Huh?" Santana asked to Dolphin's dolphin.

"Kurt talks about you two a lot. He says you two are never apart. You two are like stuck to the hip." Blaine explained, not helping Santana question. It didn't help me understand either.

Kurt turned to her as he opened his coffee. "That's your name and Britt's name combined. Since you're always together, I came up with the name. So, whenever I talked about you two, I say "Brittana" instead of "Brittany and Santana". It makes everything WAY easier when talking about you two. He explained.

_Oh so...Brittany + Santana = Brittana. _

_That totally makes sense! _

_Why couldn't Math be this easy? Then I'll pass every test!_

"I like it." Santana stated. Kurt smiled at her. I nodded, agreeing.

"Me too, Brittana rocks!" I made a rock sign with my hand showing it to Kurt and his dolphin.

"I hate to admit it Porcelain, but somehow in that big gay mind of yours lays a genius." Santana remarked.

I didn't get anything she said except gay. And gay means happy. So that means my dolphin's happy.

Cool.

I saw dolphin roll his eyes at San. "I'm glad you do. I 'am a genius with making-up names." Kurt said smirking and ignoring what San said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel's POV<strong>

I turned my attention to Blaine, who was trying not to smile as he looked right at me.

_What? _My eyes asked Blaine's.

This is how close Blaine and I are. We are at the point of our friendship where one look can make the other understand without words.

_Nothing, you're just getting a big head. _Blaine's look answered.

_Whatever. _I rolled his eyes. _Yours is bigger._

Blaine made his eyes look offended. _You are mean._

_Yes, yes I am. _I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Pierce's POV<strong>

I watched my dolphin and his dolphin look at each other except they look like they are talking.

Except their mouths weren't moving.

How can someone talk without their mouths?

I watched them with more focus, the focus I use when I'm trying to read Lord Tubbington's mind to find out if he is reading my diary. I saw dolphin smile a lot at his dolphin and his dolphin returned the same smiles.

It was so cute.

I hope they make baby dolphins soon.

I want to be an auntie.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez's POV<strong>

I watched the whole interaction between the two boys and concluded that these two are a menace to the society and possibly, the whole damn world.

Because of the utter sweetness they radiate that makes me want to go to a dentist because my teeth are rotting.

It so sweet it is sickening, sickening to the point I need to find a toilet to vomit in any minute now.

I need to stop this monstrosity or the coffee house would explode from total gay love fest.

"Hey gay boys!" I shouted to get their attention which succeeded. Kurt glared at me once more, his famous "bitch stare" activated.

"Santana, don't call us that."

"What? It's true?"

"Still doesn't give you the right to call us gay boys." He pointed out.

"San, you should call them dolphin squared." Brittany suggested out-of-the-blue. She apparently just finished her frappuchino. Also, a lot of whipped cream is all over her face.

I grabbed hold of a napkin but Lady Lips beat me to it. He offered a stack of napkins to Brittany. Brittany accepted it with a thank you and a smile; the action made me frown. _I was going to do that. _

"Why dolphin squared?" Boy toy asked, confused.

"Because you and dolphin are dolphins." Brittany stated as if is common sense.

"Huh?"

I watched Hummel smile at Boy toy's confusion. "Britt, maybe you should explain what's a dolphin."

Brittany smiled at this and turned in her seat so that Boy toy is in front of her.

"Did you know that dolphins are like gay sharks?" She said innocently with a smile that Boy toy reciprocated.

My eyes widened. _Holy shit, what a smile._

_Great. His smile is like a poster of a boy with perfect teeth in a clinic. Another score for Hummel._

"Oh..." Boy toy said, understanding. "That's nice,"

"Yeah," Brittany agreed. "Your dolphin's dolphin."

"What?" The two gay boys said at the same time.

Brittany turned to Porcelain. "Because you're my dolphin, Kurt, and Blaine is your dolphin."

"Uh...okay, now what does that mean?" Boy toy asked, confused for the hundredth time that day.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Hummel answered.

_Sigh...this is the reason I'm Brittany's best friend. No matter how many times Brittany didn't made sense. _

_She always made sense to me._

_Regardless on how weird or crazy or stupid what she says._

_I understand her._

_Only me._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope the chapter was satisfactory. Also, I hope I get more reviews than what I got the last chapter. That alone can be your Christmas present. :)<strong>


End file.
